First consider the expression for: the sum of $-1$ and the quantity of $-5$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $3$ plus the product of $-7$ and that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-5$ times $x$ $-5 \times x = \color{orange}{-5x}$ What is the sum of $-1$ and $-5x$ $-5x$ $ - 1$ What is the product of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (-5x - 1) = \color{orange}{-7(-5x-1)}$ What is $3$ plus $\color{orange}{-7(-5x-1)}$ $-7(-5x-1)$ $ + 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(-5x-1)+3$.